Le secret de Beacon Hills
by On-Fire-Ice
Summary: Lorsqu'Alyssa emménage à Beacon Hills, elle était loin de se douter que cette ville enfermait un lourd secret ... Chance ou fatalité, elle se retrouvera directement plongée dans ce mystère ...
1. Chapter 1

-Valentina, reviens là, dis-je.

Ma chienne, qui d'habitude me suivait comme mon ombre sans avoir besoin de laisse, venait de se mettre à courir en aboyant comme une enragée. Ses jappements résonnaient dans tout le quartier calme et dépourvu de toute silhouette humaine. Ça n'était jamais arrivé même lorsqu'elle voyait un autre chien, mâle ou femelle, ou encore un chat, elle restait vers moi. Parfois elle serrait les dents, et encore.

-Valentina, au pied ! criai-je un peu plus fort.

Rien. Ma chienne ne s'arrêta pas, ne tourna même pas sa petite tête frisée vers moi, mais se mit simplement à aboyer de plus belle. Je ne reconnaissais même pas ses hurlements, ils paraissaient menaçants et bien trop graves pour sa corpulence de 25cm de haut. Je ne comprenais pas, jamais elle n'avait fait ça. Mais que pouvait-il bien y avoir au loin pour que Valentina adopte un tel comportement ? Ce n'était plus ma chienne que j'avais devant les yeux.

Je me mis donc à courir le plus vite possible pour pouvoir la rattraper. D'habitude, quand on joue dans le jardin, j'arrive facilement à la dépasser, mais là, impossible. Des ailes semblaient lui avoir pousser en quelques instants.

-Valentina, ça suffit ! hurlai-je du plus fort que je pouvais et avec la plus grande autorité que ma voix me permettait.

Manque de bol, je glissai sur une plaque d'égout encore mouillée de la pluie d'il y avait quelques heures. Heureusement, je parvins à retrouver mon équilibre rapidement mais quand je relevai la tête, Valentina avait disparu. Je me stoppai net pour pouvoir entendre le bruit de ses petites pâtes toucher le sol et ses aboiements, mais il ne se passait plus rien. Silence total. Je n'avais aucune idée de combien de temps j'avais couru, mais j'étais arrivée dans une ruelle éclairée par quelques lampadaires et dont la route était bordée de maison de chaque côté. Pourtant, aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, aucune trace de Valentina. Ce n'était pas possible, comment avait-elle pu disparaître comme ça ? Glisser m'avait fait perdre dix secondes, pas plus, et ce n'était pas suffisant pour qu'elle puisse se volatiliser.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, tout ceci n'était pas normal. Tout d'abord, ma chienne s'éloignait de moi, ensuite elle aboyait, elle n'avait aucune réaction lorsque je l'appelais et enfin, elle disparaît subitement. Ça m'inquiétait beaucoup. C'était un petit chien, qui avait toujours vécu dans une maison, toujours entourée d'une famille à ses côtés. Comment pourrait-elle passer la nuit dehors, dans le froid d'automne et au milieu de chiens errants ? Je sentis la panique me gagner, mais je ne devais pas la laisser me submerger. Ce n'était pas comme ça que j'allais retrouver Valentina. Je me mis à respirer doucement, pour me calmer.

Un bruit me fit sursauter. Je tournai la tête à droite d'un seul coup ; ce n'était qu'un habitant qui sortait ses poubelles. Je le regardai quelques instants, et il me donna l'impression qu'il me faisait signe de le rejoindre. Sans trop réfléchir, je me dirigeai vers lui. C'était un homme d'une soixantaine d'année, le crâne dégarnie par endroit, en pyjama et pantoufles. Il n'avait rien de menaçant.

-Que fais-tu ici, jeune fille, dans cette nuit noire ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix commençant à être usée par le temps.

-Je promenais ma chienne mais je crois que je l'ai perdu, répondis-je, en essayant de masquer la panique dans ma voix.

Je ne voulais pas qu'on me pense faible.

-Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi, me conseilla-t-il. Oublie ta chienne pour le moment, et reviens demain. Il ne fait pas bon de sortir tard le soir à Beacon Hills. De ma maison, j'entends des bruits bizarres, et on dit qu'il s'y passe des mauvaises choses.

Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Certes, j'habitais Beacon Hills depuis seulement quelques semaines, mais je n'avais jamais entendu de bruits suspects, et on ne nous avait jamais parlé de rien, à ma famille et à moi.

-Comment ça, des mauvaises choses ? voulus-je savoir, en fronçant les sourcils.

Le vieillard eut un soupir.

-Oh, crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de savoir.

Il se détourna et rentra chez lui. Quel étrange bonhomme. Néanmoins, je ne croyais pas un mot de ce qu'il m'avait dit. Après tout, il était peut-être sénile. J'avais déjà promené Valentina le soir, et il ne s'était jamais rien passé d'inquiétant. Certes, d'habitude nous sortions une heure plus tôt mais aujourd'hui, la pluie nous avait retardé. Toutefois, je ne voyais pas quelle différence ça faisait.

Je me mis donc à la recherche de ma chienne, en courant toujours tout droit. Arrivée à ce qui semblait être le buisson vers lequel ma chienne courait, je tendis l'oreille. J'entendais une respiration sourde et lente, comme si une énorme cage thoracique soufflait en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Ce ne pouvait pas être Valentina qui respirait de cette manière, et le son était bien trop grave pour un humain. Mais alors, de quoi s'agissait-il ?

Je fis un pas en avant, très lentement, puis un deuxième. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se trouvait sous ce buisson, et je ne voulais pas l'effrayer. Je m'accroupis, très doucement, et entrepris d'écarter les feuilles. Je plissai les yeux pour essayer de mieux voir ce n'était pas gagné dans cette obscurité. Alors même que je n'étais pas encore parvenue à traverser tout le buisson, une sensation de stupeur paralysa l'intégralité de mes membres. Je sentis mon souffle s'arrêter, ma bouche s'entrouvrir et un frisson me parcourir la nuque. Non, ce n'était pas Valentina devant moi, et encore moins un humain. Ce n'était pas un animal non plus. C'était pire.

Deux gros yeux rouges luisants me fixaient à seulement quelques centimètres de ma tête. Dans le noir, cette couleur rouge sang était la seule chose je pouvais distinguer. Jamais je n'avais vu une telle chose. Un regard menaçant, assoiffé de mort, désireux de violence.

Je sentais la respiration pesante de la bête sur mon visage. Un souffle chaud et humide. L'odeur nauséabonde de son haleine pénétra dans mes narines et me donna envie de vomir. Jamais je n'avais sentis une telle puanteur. Elle puait la chair fraîche et le sang.

Je devais ficher le camp d'ici, et vite. Je ne pensais même plus à ma chienne, j'en étais incapable. Je devais partir, rentrer chez moi, là où mes parents m'attendaient, là où je serais en sécurité, là où cette bête ne pourrait pas entrer.

J'entrepris de me reculer doucement, très doucement, tout en continuant de fixer ses yeux. Soudainement, la bête se mit à rugir, à grailler, à vrombir. J'en eu mal aux oreilles à tel point qu'un bourdonnement sourd résonna dans ma tête. Tout le buisson se mit à trembler, et les lampadaires à clignoter. On aurait dit que les ampoules allaient se briser.

Je me retournai d'un geste sec et me mis à courir comme j'avais je n'avais couru. J'inspirai à pleins poumons l'air que que l'atmosphère me donnait pour oxygéner au maximum mon corps. Je n'avais aucune d'idée si la bête me suivait ou non, mais il fallait à tout prix que je la distance. Cette créature semblait immonde, dangereuse, et son regard était le plus terrifiant que je n'avais jamais vu. Un regard de haine, de colère, de rage ; un regard sanglant. L'image de ces yeux me fit tourner la tête.

Les maisons et les rues se succédaient les unes après les autres. Le quartier était désert, pas un habitant n'était dehors, personne ne semblait avoir vu ce que moi j'avais vu. Je me fichais qu'on me prenne pour une folle à courir en pleine nuit. Je n'étais même pas sûre d'avoir pris le même chemin qu'à l'aller, je ne savais pas où je me dirigeais. Je voulais simplement fuir la bête. Je ne savais pas non plus mes jambes capables d'une telle vitesse, et je les en remerciai. Elles étaient certainement en train de me sauver la vie.

Je n'entendais plus aucun bruit derrière moi, il ne me semblait pas qu'on me suivait. Alors, en ralentissant un peu ma course mais en continuant tout de même d'avancer, je tournai lentement ma tête, m'attendant à subir le pire. En fait, rien. La rue était déserte. Et je n'avais plus ce bourdonnement qui résonnait dans mes oreilles. Je me retournai et ma tête heurta quelque chose de dur.


	2. Chapter 2

[Je me retournai et ma tête heurta quelque chose de dur.]

-Aie ! dis-je.

Je n'avais pas vraiment eu mal, c'était plutôt un cri d'étonnement. En le voyant, j'eus un sursaut.

-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te foncer dedans ou te faire peur.

Devant moi se tenait un garçon certainement du même âge que le mien. Il me dépassait largement en taille -il faut dire que je ne suis pas bien grande-, portait une veste à capuche, un jean et des Vans, mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment voir à quoi il ressemblait puisque le lampadaire qui se trouvait dans son dos créait une ombre sur son visage.

-Je t'ai vu courir, je me suis demandé ce qui se passait. T'as cambriolé une maison ou quoi ? rigola-t-il légèrement.

Il avait une belle voix. Grave, mais pas trop en même temps. Un ton doux, calme et sûr. Et un rire agréable.

Quoiqu'il en soit, la situation n'était pas vraiment amusante. Dans un autre contexte, j'aurais sûrement ris aussi, mais pas là.

-Non, j'ai... j'ai perdu mon chien.

Et là, je compris. Je venais de réaliser ce que je venais de dire j'avais perdu ma chienne. Perdue. Elle était partie. Partie. Le garçon me regardait silencieusement.

-Je suis sortie la promener -Valentina- comme tous les soirs, et elle s'est enfuie brutalement. Elle est partie, comme ça, elle ne voulait pas m'écouter, pas du tout. Je l'ai appelé, plusieurs fois, mais elle ne réagissait pas à ma voix, elle continuait à courir, sans se retourner. Jamais elle n'avait fait ça, d'habitude elle reste calme et m'obéit parfaitement, c'est un chien très docile. J'ai essayé de la rattraper, j'ai courus derrière elle, mais elle allait bien trop vite. Je ne suis pas arrivée à la rejoindre, puis je l'ai perdu de vue, lui expliquai-je, en panique. Elle semblait courir vers un buisson, et une fois là-bas...

Je me tus brutalement. Je ne devais pas lui dire que j'avais vu, ni ce que j'avais entendu. Je n'allais pas lui dire que j'avais vu un monstre. Il m'aurait prise pour une folle.

-Oh mon Dieu, me lamentai-je. J'ai perdu ma chienne ! Jamais je ne la reverrais ! Elle ne tiendra pas une nuit dehors, toute seule, dans ce froid. Et je n'arrête pas de parler, je t'embête, je te raconte ma vie alors qu'on ne se connaît même pas. Je ne sais même pas où je suis, je...

-Chut, murmura le garçon d'un ton rassurant.

Il posa lentement la main sur mon épaule, guettant ma réaction. La paume chaude de sa main me rappela que j'étais sortie en débardeur, alors qu'il devait faire 5 degrés. Je sentis un frisson me parcourir le corps.

Le garçon enleva sa veste à capuche et me la passa autour des épaules. J'enfilais les manches et une onde de chaleur m'envahit. Elle n'était pas à ma taille, trop grande, mais ce n'en était que plus agréable. Je le remerciai d'un signe de tête. Les garçons étaient-ils tous comme ça, à Beacon Hills ? Si gentils et si attentionnés ?

Je remarquai qu'il avait réussis à me calmer. Mon cœur avait cessé de battre la chamade.

-Tu as peur pour ta chienne, et c'est normal, dit-il. Mais t'en fais pas, je suis sûre qu'elle va réapparaître devant chez toi dès demain.

-C'est peu probable, murmurai-je.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je te le promet. Maintenant, tu dois rentrer chez toi. Tu veux que je te dépose ?

J'acquiesçai. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa voiture -il habitait à deux pâtés de maisons de là où nous nous trouvions.

Il me fit monter dans sa Jeep.

-Tu habites où ?

-158 avenue Georges Bush, lui répondis-je.

Le moteur de la vieille Jeep gronda, les phares s'allumèrent et il démarra.

-Tu n'as pas besoin que je t'indique la route ? demandai-je, un peu étonnée.

Il eut un sourire.

-Tu rigoles ou quoi ?Je suis né à Beacon Hills, je connais cet endroit comme ma poche.

Désormais sous la lumière des lampadaires qui défilaient un à un, je pus admirer son visage. Il avait les traits fins et délicats. Sa peau était claire et parsemée de grains de beauté principalement sur les joues, ce qui lui donnait un charme particulier. Ses yeux étaient marron, pétillants et espiègles. Il avait de longs cils, des lèvres fines et un petit nez en trompette. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coiffés en bataille sur le dessus, ce qui accentuait son air décontracté. Son t-shirt laissait apparaître les muscles de ses bras.

Il tourna la tête vers moi et je me surpris à l'observer. Je tournai brusquement la tête vers la route.

-Tu dois être nouvelle, non ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans le coin.

-Ma famille et moi avons emménagé il y a trois semaines. Mon père a été muté pour son travail ; il est le nouveau directeur de l'hôpital.

Il sourit.

-Pas mal. Tu vas faire ta rentrée au lycée de Beacon Hills ?

-Oui, c'est prévu. J'entre en Première ES.

Il rigola.

-Moi aussi. Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer le prof d'économie.

-C'est ironique, n'est-ce pas ?

-Totalement. C'est celle-là, ta maison ? dit-il d'un signe de tête.

-Yep. Merci de m'avoir trouvée, et de m'avoir ramené. Et merci pour ta veste.

Je descendis la fermeture éclair.

-Non, garde-là, m'assura-t-il. Ça nous fera une excuse pour nous revoir.

Je me sentis rougir. Heureusement qu'il faisait nuit.

-Et ne t'en fais pas pour ton chien, je suis sûr à 200% que tu vas le retrouver. C'est Beacon Hills, tout finit par rentrer dans l'ordre.

Je l'espérais vraiment.

-Au fait, je peux savoir ton nom ? demanda-t-il.

-Alyssa.

-Moi c'est Stiles. A bientôt.

Je descendis de la voiture. Il attendit que je sois totalement rentrée chez moi, et partit.


End file.
